


What Are You Doing?

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, I don't even know anymore, Multi, Sassy Gay Alpha, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd finds that when Derek asks this question, someone is going to die.</p><p>Ok, maybe not die, but they're going to feel like a stupid bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why. I don't know.

Erica is the first person to receive the question. At least, as far as Boyd knows.

It was a weekend, so they'd had a sort-of sleepover in the warehouse--for reasons that Boyd can't fathom--and she'd packed some clothes to go home in afterwards. She dressed in the worn office in the back of the building, coming out a couple minutes later fixing her make up. The outfit is just a simple shirt and what looks to be leather pants and heels, nothing truly spectacular like usual, but Boyd supposed that was due to it being a weekend and they're all feeling a bit lazy after the long week.

She was halfway to the door before Derek suddenly appeared out of the subway car. The only thing he said was:

"Erica, what are you doing?"

Erica looked confused, glancing at her packmates with the silent question as to whether they had training that she didn't know about. When she got shrugs in response, she turned back to Derek and informed him, like it was obvious, "Uh, going home?"

"No," Derek rolled his eyes, "I mean..." he gestured to all of her. " _What are you doing?_ "

"I...um..."

Derek huffed and made a motion that told her to wait. The trio shot confused looks at each other as strange muttering ("I have to do  _everything_ around here" and "stupid bitch", which was Boyd's personal favorite because for intents and purposes, Erica was pretty much a female dog now) and noises that resembled clothes and hangars getting shoved around. When the Alpha at last emerged, he was holding a brand new outfit, complete with a--dare he say it--cute scarf to keep Erica's neck warm.

However, realizing she didn't need to keep warm, since her wolf did that for her, Erica asked why she had to wear one. Derek sighed with an expression that screamed,  _you are killing me you stupid bitch please tell me you didn't say that_ and replied, "It brings out your eyes and matches your shoes."

At this point the pack was staring at him like he'd just come out twirling in a frilly pink tutu. (And there's an image Boyd will never get out of his head.) Derek either noticed and didn't care, or he didn't notice at all. Whichever it was, Erica was afterwards free to go. She just had to wear the scarf too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isaac was the next ~~victim~~ ~~prisoner~~   ~~poor unfortunate soul because Derek is totally Ursula~~  person that Derek asked. Since the poor guy didn't have anywhere else to go, he lived in the warehouse. It was no wonder he always looked so good.

Derek stopped him before he reached the door like he did with Erica.

"What are you doing?"

Isaac gulped. "Um..."

Derek just grabbed his collar and yanked him into the closet--er, other office that acted as a closet. He spent a longer time with Isaac, but Boyd could see why when he saw his packmate come out in a nice fitting shirt and jeans that hugged his thighs with leather boots to match the shirt.

The Alpha nodded approvingly before going back to his ~~cave~~ ~~shadows of misery and soul-sucking blackness~~ little room.

Boyd starts thinking about how much time he's spending around Stiles now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Speaking of Stiles, he and Derek are an item now. They don't go on dates, but the eyesexing and constant tension is more than enough to compensate. Stiles shows his love in many ways; however, growing his hair out to please Derek was a big one, since the kid never did that since his mom died telling him to be a good boy and not forget to cut his hair among a bunch of other obsessive habits he seems to have.

The thing is, Stiles is cheating on Derek. Everyone knows it, especially Derek, because the Alpha is completely heartbroken every time he sees Stiles walk into a room. Boyd even wishes he'd stop putting his not-so-secret lover all over his body, but the two simply refuse to be torn apart.

Plaid just isn't going to go away on its own.

One day, Derek loses it. It's almost their one year anniversary--Boyd pays attention to that stuff because when his life isn't in danger, he needs something to do--and Stiles walks into the warehouse to pay them a visit wearing Plaid again. The pack seriously thinks of tearing it off at this point.

"What..." Derek growls. Stiles has the nerve to look confused. "What-- _what are you doing?!_ "

"Uh--EEEP!"

Boyd would like to point out that no, that was not by any means a manly screech. He was thinking 12 years old, maybe pigtails.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They spend a long time in the closet.

A very long time.

Everyone whines internally about how Derek could  _at least_ soundproof the walls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles stumbles out of the closet, blushing and dazed, but whoa. Just...whoa.

Derek had outdone himself. Stiles was not only  _not_ wearing Plaid, but he was in a leather jacket with tight jeans, a white shirt, and nice shoes. Boyd is willing to bet that the jacket is Derek's, since it looks a bit on the big side for Stiles' scrawny frame.

Erica smirks and the boys look away as Derek kisses his marvelous creation slow and deep, whispering _"perfect"_ into Stiles' scarlet skin.

Lydia herself texts Derek--no one knows how she got his number--to congratulate him on his success.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boyd changes from his sweaty training clothes into a new outfit. It's a simple brown shirt, the leather jacket Derek gave him on his arrival to his first pack meeting, jeans and sneakers. He hesitates for a second before stepping out, because honestly, he doesn't want to go in the closet like the other boys have.

Derek is lounging on top of the subway car--because that's apparently what he does in his spare time--and whips his head to look at Boyd as his beta walks uncertainly towards the door.

The door opens. The door shuts.

Boyd was not asked The Question. (come on, it completely deserves capital letters and you know it)

He feels like he's just achieved something incredible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
